legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Esperius
Supreme Priest Esperius is an NPC in The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion. He is the Supreme Priest of the Church of Bardus and resides in the Cathedral. He is the one who gave Avin and Eimelle a home in the Cathedral. Background Esperius is experienced and powerful. He protects those under his care to the best of his ability to the point of sacrificing his own life to do what he can. He is also the instructor for Avin and Eimelle. Story Childhood During the Octum's Apostles invasion of the Cathedral, Bellias had found Eimelle and attempts to force her into their hands. However, Esperius appears and tells her to run away as he attempts to stop Bellias. He is able to eliminate some of the apostles, but he is still outnumbered by the amount of apostles and is eventually overpowered by the magic of Bellias. He questions Bellias on why he defected to an evil force when he was such a good oracle. Bellias replies with a claim that Bardus is evil for bringing them false peace. Before he finally succumbs to his wounds, Esperius is disappointed by Bellias and says he is possessed. His attempt at stopping Bellias only served as a short distraction as he easily catches up with the Avin, Eimelle, and Ollesia. He would have captured them if it were not for Gawaine. Chapter 3 - Bond Location During Avin's visit to Hades through a dream in the Ice Palace, Esperius is the first dead spirit that approaches him. Esperius blames himself for letting the Cathedral fall into the hands of Bellias due to his incompetence. He apologizes to Avin for the suffering he and Eimelle went through. Before Avin could say anything to him, Esperius' spirit starts to fade away while repeatedly apologizing to Avin. Chapter 4 - A Tear of Vermillion Esperius appears a second time as a dead spirit. He reveals that Bellias, who was supposed the be the next Supreme Priest, had went against the Bardus Church after seeing a revelation in Truth Island. He also explains that Eimelle is the key to open the Hades Gate and Bellias has taken her to the Sealed Land. Esperius blames himself for what happened to Bellias, then apologizes to Avin once again for being the cause of everything that has happened. However, Avin replied by thanking him for everything he has done and he should no longer blame himself. Esperius was finally able to rest in peace. Battle Esperius had once been very powerful, but his strength had diminished significantly over time. His magic abilities are still quite powerful as he was able to eliminate some of the Octum's Apostles during the Cathedral invasion. He is able to defend against magic through the use of a magic shield. His strongest spell is a large beam of blue light that pierces through enemies. Allusions/Trivia *He was the one who asked Oldman Karaba, Archem's grandfather, to watch over Spirit Forest. *Esperius was succeeded by Supreme Priest Crior. Category:Male Characters Category:A Tear of Vermillion Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Spellcasters Category:Deceased Characters